Episode 1: Splitter
Lilo's brother, O'Little and Stitch must save Earth from being split in half. Episode﻿ Splitter's pod is out in the open, when it starts raining on it. Splitter comes out and splits the rain into two: the wet part and the falling part. Splitter goes to O'Little's house and splits Stitch into two when he's sleeping: the crazy part and the shape part. The crazy part wakes up and tackles Splitter. He wakes up O'Little, which grabs a container and captures Splitter. Splitter splits the container into the containing part and the shape part, and leaps out of the shape part to tackle the crazy part of Stitch. The crazy part throws the shape part of the container at Splitter, which splits O'Little into the shape part and the human part. Splitter throws the shape part of O'Little at the crazy part of Stitch, then resplits them into a crazy, blue version of O'Little. Splitter also resplits the human part of O'Little and the shape part of Stitch into a human version of Stitch. Nani knocks on the door, so Crazy O'Little hides Splitter under the bed and hides in the corner, while Human Stitch gets under a cover and shows his hand. Nani comes in, drops a plate of pancakes onto O'Little's dresser, and walks out. Human Stitch has a slice of a pancake, while Crazy O'Little eats the rest except a slice of another pancake. Splitter leaps out the window, and Human Stitch and Crazy O'Little follow him. Splitter walks into a clothing store and splits a shirt into the wearable part and the shape part. He walks into a grocery store and splits an apple into the edible part and the shape part. He walks into a furniture store and splits a couch into the part you sit on and the shape part. Crazy O'Little tackled him. Human Stitch, which brought the containing part of the container, captures Splitter. Splitter unsplits Crazy O'Little, and resplits the shape part of O'Little with the containing part of the container to make Containing O'Little. Containing O'Little eats Splitter, then Containing O'Little and Human Stitch, which carries the crazy part of Stitch, back home. Containing O'Little eats the last bit of pancake, but Splitter uses the syrup to swing out of Containing O'Little's mouth. Human Stitch licks part of the syrup off, so Splitter falls off. But Splitter goes back outside and starts splitting everything in half. Human Stitch grabs a mirror and jumps outside, where he reflects the beam to Splitter. It splits him into his pod and his active part. His active part blasts another beam, so Human Stitch reflects it and it puts Splitter back in his pod. Him back in his pod causes everything to go back to normal. O'Little picks up the pod and gives it to the repairman service so they can split machines to find out what's wrong with the inside of them. Later, Stitch puts on a Splitter costumes and punches the table in half. "Stitch!" said O'Little.﻿ Category:Episodes of New Experiments